Brass Balls
by LifesLover
Summary: The Officer smirked as he leaned in close to Roxas' ear and whispered, "Let's make a deal... you let me do whatever I want to you, and I'll get you off." Roxas shivered in anticipation. How could he refuse? /AkuRoku/Happy B-Day, terra hotaru/NC-17/


**Disclaimer: **I'd say this in a different language, but I'm terrible at those.

**A/N: **Today, October 8th, 2010, is **terra hotaru's** 20th birthday! I know because we've been friends for years and she's a year younger than me! Well, two days less than a year. Anyway, today is her birthday! The last time I gave her a present was for her 18th birthday, which was **Cherry Lips**. Well, ever since, she's mentioned me writing smut. Now, **terra hotaru **is pretty simple in her likes. She likes AkuRoku, smut, and gore. I'm sorry, sweetie, but I only gave you two of the three. But at least there's a tiny bit of bondage in here!

Now, since this is smut, this is already rated mature. However, I went pretty far and it's pretty explicit, which jacks the rating up to NC-17, at least in my eyes. If you are under the age of 18, I implore you, please don't read. However, I know you will, and I take comfort in the fact that I wasn't the one who got rid of your innocence in the first place. Now, this is pretty explicit, I tried as hard as I could to make it as smutty and as delicious as possible for you, my dear **terra hotaru**, to make up for the year that we drifted apart and didn't talk. I didn't give you anything last year, so I hope that this makes up for that. It's not as long as the last one, but hey, I got 3,000 words of smut here, that's pretty good for me!

Anyway, yeah, enjoy: *winks*

**

* * *

Brass Balls

* * *

**

The air was heavy with tension. Every mouth hung slightly open, every eye was drawn towards one solitary object, and every hand gripped wood tightly, waiting in anticipation.

Not a single ear was listening to the teacher at the front of the room. Who cared what the professor had to say when it was time for fall break?

It was like the bulls escaping when the professor finally sighed and dismissed the class. Every student erupted from their seat in a cacophony of scraping chairs, relieved sighs and chattering giggles before bursting out the door and out to freedom.

"Oh, God, Florida here I come!" one such student yelled as he punched the air with this fists.

He swung his hands down, though, and turned to his companion. "Hey, Roxas, you sure you don't want to come? We're gonna meet some _beautiful_ ladies while we're down there. This is an opportunity you just can't pass!"

Roxas just smiled. "While your offer sounds absolutely _thrilling_, Hayner, I already made plans for the break, you know that. I can't just break them."

Hayner scoffed. "Right, because sitting all alone in your apartment for a week is a plan."

"Who says I'm gonna be alone?" Roxas smirked.

"Oh, ho, ho, do you have something you wanna tell us, Roxas?" Hayner asked. "I mean, you usually tell us when you get a girlfriend."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," he answered vaguely.

"Yeah, well, when we get home from our _wonderful_ and _exciting_ trip to sunny Florida, you'd better tell us all, y'hear!" Hayner said as he waved to Roxas, who was heading to the campus apartments, in the opposite direction to where Hayner had to go.

"Bye, Hayner!" Roxas waved back, swinging his backpack down off his shoulder to put away the books he'd been too impatient to put away in his hurry to get out of the classroom. When that was done, he made his way back to his apartment.

Hayner had always been trying to set up Roxas with a girl in one way or another. Roxas didn't usually mind; hell, he'd gotten in relationships with two of them before. But Hayner's one track mind was kind of annoying at times, Roxas had to admit. Perhaps Hayner had the best intentions in mind, but Roxas just didn't see it the way Hayner did. Girls weren't his life.

Roxas sighed with relief when he finally stepped through his door and tossed his backpack to the floor.

He made his way to his living room and pushed a button on his computer, music beginning to pump out of the speakers he'd set up. He sighed once again, cracked his neck, and toed his shoes off before beginning to divest his clothes as he ambled into his bedroom and its adjoining bathroom.

He stood underneath the spray of the scalding water, letting it hit his body. There was nothing like water sluicing down your back to make you feel like you're alive.

He curled his toes and sighed yet again. The day had been stressful: four mid-term exams, five papers due, and three lectures to take notes on, all in six classes.

But it was worth it, he knew. He now had a stress-free week ahead of him full of nothing but vegging. He couldn't wait.

He turned the spigot off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. When he was done, he collapsed on his couch, muttering to the lyrics of the latest song playing.

Roxas laid his head back, doing exactly what he'd planned, vegging, when there came a knock on the door.

He poked his head over the couch to stare at his front door before mumbling irritably. He pushed himself off the sofa and opened the door, only to be surprised at what he saw.

"Uh… can I help you?" he asked, confusion written across his face.

In front of his door stood a tall male, blazing red hair and grass green eyes. What was surprising, though, was the uniform the male had on.

"Good afternoon, sir, I'm Lieutenant Axel," the man stated, flashing a very official looking badge at Roxas' confused eyes. "I'm investigating a burglary in the building and I was wondering if you'd be willing to answer a few questions for me."

"A burglary?" Roxas asked. "When did that happen?" he went on as he ushered the officer into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

"May I ask where you were between the hours of eight and nine a.m. this morning?"

"Uh, that was my English Lit. class; I'm sorry, uh, I don't know how much help I'll be to you. I wasn't here then, I didn't see anything," Roxas answered, going to stand by the doorway to his kitchen. "May I, uh, ask what was taken?"

"A laptop computer and a ps3," Axel said, looking around the apartment. Roxas frowned: this man was quite nosey.

Before Roxas could say anything, the man turned towards him, staring at him with those eyes. Roxas fully admitted to them being absolutely gorgeous eyes. Hey, he was a free-for-all kind of guy, it was perfectly okay to be attracted to this guy, he figured.

"What's your name?" the guy asked.

"It's Roxas. Uh, Roxas Kiran. Look, I really don't think I can be of any help to you, maybe you should ask someone who was here during the burglary."

"I'll make that judgment call, sir," Axel said, enunciating the sir. "Have you seen any strange goings-on in the building in the past few days?"

"No, no, I haven't, but then again, I don't fraternize much with my neighbors: I don't know many of them."

Axel made his way into the living room, Roxas following right behind.

"Hey, hey, you can't just barge in here and start going through my stuff like that, alright!"

"Actually, Mr. _Roxas_, I can," Axel said, whirling around to face Roxas. "I see you have a laptop computer matching the description of the one stolen, and is that a ps3 I see shoved under your curio cabinet? Why, it's not even hooked up, like you just got it recently. I have enough probable cause here to arrest you, Mr. Roxas."

"Whoa, hey, uh, okay, that is… uh, that is not the stuff that was stolen, you can check my alibi!" Roxas said, starting to panic. "I was in class from 8 to 9 a.m. this morning, you can check!"

Axel smirked. "Who said it was this morning?"

Roxas paused.

Axel pulled out handcuffs from his belt and made his way toward Roxas, who backed up into the wall to his bedroom. "Whoa, what are you doing with those!" he asked.

"Mr. Roxas Kiran, you are under arrest for breaking and entering and theft. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state," Axel said as he jerked Roxas around, slamming his front into the wall and clapping the handcuffs onto his wrists. "Do you understand these rights?"

"Whoa, wait, you are making a huge mistake. I have not stolen anything, ever!" Roxas cried out, but was shoved forward again.

"Why don't I believe you, _Mr_. Roxas Kiran?" Axel purred into his ear. This was completely the wrong time to shiver, but Roxas couldn't help but do so at the sound of the now husky voice.

Roxas whimpered and Axel smirked. "Why, Mr. Kiran, am I turning you on?" he whispered.

Axel jerked Roxas around once again, slamming his back into the wall. "Well, isn't this an interesting predicament," he purred as his eyes slid down to see Roxas' newly risen erection.

"Uh, that, uh, that wasn't supposed to happen," Roxas stuttered out, licking his lips, which Officer Axel definitely saw.

"Oh, really? Again, am I supposed to believe you?" Axel murmured, biting his bottom lip slowly.

"Well, it'd be nice if you did," Roxas groaned out as Axel used his body to slowly apply pressure on Roxas.

"Hmm… what do you say to a bit of a trade, Mr. Roxas," the man said as he continued to press up close. "You give me whatever I want and I'll… get you off." He licked his lips slowly before pressing his face into Roxas' arching neck and lightly brushing his lips across Roxas' erratic pulse.

"Oh, God," Roxas moaned, both at the lips and the double entendre, his cuffed hands scratching at the wall behind him.

Axel smirked before closing his lips over Roxas', a deep groan erupting from his throat, matched in intensity by a groan coming from Roxas. Lips parted, clinging together as a tongue ventured forth. Roxas moaned at the feel of Axel's tongue lightly licking over his lips before delving in, exploring the warm cavern of his mouth.

Axel's hands slid over Roxas' waist, pressing lightly into the skin with the pads of his fingers, all the while continuing to take master over Roxas' mouth.

Roxas' hands clenched and unclenched. The desire to touch the man in front of him was overwhelming, but the handcuffs were restricting and cumbersome, leaving him no room to move. He scrabbled at the wall behind him, trying to find traction.

He jerked his head up and back, disconnecting their lips. "Axel, uh, unn," he gasped as Axel, who found his lips free, took the chance and ducked down, fastening his mouth over Roxas' pulse point, sucking lightly, tongue dancing across, leaving a trail of spit up Roxas' neck. "Oh, God, uhnn."

"Mmm, that's Axel, not God," Axel murmured, still occupied with Roxas' neck, teeth nibbling at the skin.

Roxas had never been so turned on. "The… uhn, Axel, the… the handcuffs," he groaned, hands scrapping all the more fervently at the wall, "get them… get them off."

Axel smirked. "Mmm, I don't think so, Roxas," he hissed, "not when I have you so… willing in my hands. Remember the deal?"

Axel skimmed his hands up Roxas' side until they cradled Roxas' face, coming back to Roxas' lips, their mouths sticking together like glue. Continuing to kiss lustily, Axel dragged his hands down Roxas' back, bypassed the handcuffed wrists and inserting them past the band of Roxas' jeans, clasping his hands over Roxas' ass.

Roxas moaned, wishing that his hands were free. He wanted to grab onto that hair, that luscious, spiked red hair.

Axel moved to the front of his jeans, unclasping the button and slowly pulling down the zipper, the whisper of the noise barely audible beneath the louder pants and moans emitting from Roxas.

The jeans came off slowly, agonizingly slowly, Axel slowly kneeling down as he worked the jeans past Roxas' knees and down to the floor, Roxas lifting up to have Axel take them off completely.

Axel continued to smirk as he reached up and palmed Roxas' bulging member through his boxers. "I think someone is certainly ready," he whispered before jerking the boxers down and then grabbing hold of Roxas' cock, Roxas jerking forward in shock and pleasure.

"Unn… Axel!" he cried out as Axel slid his hand along the warm flesh, Roxas shivering in anticipation.

Axel leaned forward and lightly licked the tip, reveling in the moans Roxas emitted. Axel gripped the base of his cock firmly, leaning in and sucking on the tip before slowly taking it into his mouth, going down further and further, squeezing at the base.

Roxas nearly felt his knees give out, letting out a keening wail. God, the pleasure, it was too much, too soon. Axel was sucking, going up and down, tonguing the slit, and squeezing the base: it was far too much stimulation.

He moaned, jerked his hips forward, had them slammed back into the wall by Axel and then Axel swallowed, humming in his throat.

The vibrations skittered through Roxas' body, and Roxas let out a high note, wailed his pleasure, "Axel, mmm, God, Axel, I'm gonna…. Unnn," he grunted.

Axel smirked, knowing just what Roxas was trying to say. He slowly licked the underside of Roxas' dick, squeezing his sac and then, when Roxas was properly distracted, he quickly swallowed Roxas' dick, pushing it all the way to the back of his mouth, and simultaneously inserted one slim finger into Roxas' anal cavity.

Roxas jerked and wailed, beginning to cum, his body shuddering and jerking as he pumped liquid into Axel's mouth. Axel gladly took it all, sucking and letting it pour down his throat easily.

When Roxas finished, his knees finally gave out and he collapsed to the floor, Axel still kneeling before him.

He huffed and then kissed Axel, not caring about the new taste of Axel's mouth. Their lips glued together, Axel reaching around Roxas and finally unlocking the handcuffs, letting them fall off.

Roxas gladly took the chance and diving his fingers into Axel's luscious red hair, continuing to suck at Axel's mouth, diving his tongue in and sweeping it into the crevices of his mouth, gliding it over his teeth.

Axel was good at giving blow jobs, apparently. What else was Axel good at, he wondered.

He untwined his hands from Axel's hair, moving down and grasping at the back of Axel's uniform, wishing he was feeling skin instead. He continued to kiss Axel while he moved his hands further down and then glided them under the edge of Axel's shirt, finally feeing the smooth skin he'd been wanting to feel since they'd started this.

But it wasn't enough: he needed more. He stopped kissing Axel. "Shirt," he gasped, "off: now."

Axel, now as affected as Roxas was, moved back, rocking onto his heels, cursing as he worked at the buttons of his shirt before just giving up and pulling it over his head, sending it flying when he threw it to the side. Roxas did the same with his own shirt, not caring where it landed.

The two came back together, greedily sipping at each other's mouths, feeling like they couldn't get enough of each other. Hands were moving everywhere, pressing into smooth and warm skin and it didn't feel like enough, it never felt like enough. They couldn't get close enough, didn't feel all that they wanted to feel, they needed _more_.

Roxas moved his hands to Axel's chest, grazing against dusky nipples, smirking as Axel jerked and moaned, Axel now getting the chance to be at the mercy of Roxas. He toyed with the little nubs, flicking them and pinching lightly with his nails. He then took one into his mouth, reveling in the guttural curses Axel spewed forth. His nipples were so sensitive.

Axel finally had enough, though, jerking Roxas away and up, going back to his lips again and again, like he was thirsty and Roxas was his water. Roxas' hands, however, continued to play with the nubs of Axel's chest before slipping down further, toying with the button of Axel's uniform slacks.

Axel's lean stomach sucked in at the graze of Roxas' fingers, pulling away from Roxas' lips and going back to suck and nip at his neck, determined to leave a mark there.

He grabbed Roxas' hips, feeling Roxas' renewed arousal brush against his crotch, and then forced them both to stand. Roxas immediately started to work at the button and zipper of Axel's slacks, pushing them away, Axel flinging them off his legs.

There they paused, just looking at each other, Roxas in the nude and Axel with just his boxers on, bulge clearly present. They stood, both panting, sheen of sweat glazed over their skin. They just stared, sapphire eyes gazing into emerald, before they moved as one and went back to each other, Axel to Roxas' chest, paying attention to Roxas' nipples, and Roxas to Axel's crotch, rubbing at his erection.

Axel grabbed at Roxas' cock, thumb digging into the slit, hands rubbing around, smearing in the nearly dry spit and the pre-cum oozing out. Roxas, in turn, finally shucked Axel's boxers off, likewise grabbing at Axel's dick, playing with it.

He'd never felt so hot, so turned on, so needy. He wanted it, wanted it so bad: wanted it right here, right now. He didn't care about anything else.

They stared at each other again. Axel, continuing to hold the stare, took his hands off of Roxas' dick and brought his hand up to his mouth, sucking the fingers, licking off the pre-cum, making sure that they were well-coated in a layer of saliva. Roxas' eyes dilated at the sight. He never thought such a look would be so fucking sexy.

Axel licked his lips, taking the fingers out of his mouth, and then brought his body flush with Roxas', cocks rubbing together, the pleasurable friction causing both of them to moan.

"You ready?" he whispered, hand going behind Roxas and circling Roxas' anal hole, feeling the muscles constrict at the sensitive touch.

Roxas gulped before nodding. He didn't care about what he was doing anymore, if he ever had.

Axel lightly brushed one finger against the sphincter muscles before slipping it in, Roxas hissing at the feeling, hand autonomously clenching around Axel's dick, causing Axel to lightly groan.

The finger worked its way up his anal passage, the foreign digit nowhere near enough for Roxas. He panted, moaning out, "Are you going to hurry up any time soon?"

Axel just smirked before quickly inserting a second finger to join the first, causing Roxas to jerk and moan, cursing at the intrusion. It was only slightly uncomfortable, nowhere near painful just yet. The two fingers pumped up and down, scissoring and stretching the hole. Roxas' knees felt like jelly. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold his body up.

He wrapped his hands around Axel's neck, jumping up and wrapping his legs around Axel's waist, pushing up and down lightly on the fingers, wishing there was more friction, more heat. He knew what he wanted.

"More," he groaned, body jerking in pleasure. Axel continued to smirk and then pumped the two fingers out. Roxas groaned until they were back, this time with a third finger. Now it was slightly painful, skin burning at being stretched too far, but it wasn't so bad, it didn't hurt enough that he wanted to stop. No, he wanted those fingers to go up, up and… and… God, so close.

Axel was doing it deliberately, he knew he was: deliberately missing his prostate, deliberately leaving Roxas to keen and moan, enjoying but wanting to feel that elusive burst of pleasure. Axel took his other hand and cupped Roxas' butt, kneading at the cheek and going in to kiss Roxas again, this time not greedily, not hungrily, but lovingly, like he had all the time in the world to just worship Roxas' body.

Roxas had never felt this way before. But it wasn't enough.

He separated their lips, panting before nodding, "That's enough," he said," more, give me _more_."

Axel took his fingers out of Roxas' ass, hand going to his dick and rubbing it, squeezing at the base and circling at the tip, spreading his own pre-cum over it, rubbing it in. Finally, though, he aligned Roxas' ass hole with the tip of his erection and left it there, letting it graze slightly at the muscles, teasing them both with the pleasure to come.

"Hey," he said, "Roxas, hey, look at me," he went on, wanting Roxas to look him straight in the eyes. Roxas gulped, doing as he was told. "Hey, cutie, you ready?"

Roxas nodded, waiting for it, waiting… waiting….

Axel shoved upward, the muscles of Roxas' ass easily giving way to his large dick, reveling in the scream of pleasure and pain Roxas emitted at the feel of Axel's cock barreling into his ass, the muscles constricting around him, making it difficult for him to continue onward.

He hissed, "Jesus, you're so fucking tight," he groaned out, continuing to move until he was balls-deep, dick fully encased in Roxas' constricting passage.

He rested there, waiting as Roxas got his bearings, Roxas panting and gasping, guttural curses falling from his lips as he bounced his head back into the wall, hands scrabbling for purchase on his wall, his anal walls tightening around Axel's hard dick again and again, Axel moaning at each squeeze.

Roxas nodded, and Axel slowly pulled out, ass tightening as he pushed Roxas further up the wall, arms straining at holding Roxas up. He pulled out until only the tip was buried in before barreling forward, shoving it back in quickly, searching for that one spot in Roxas that would make him see stars.

He finally hit, knowing he had pressed against the bundle of nerves when Roxas screamed loudly, walls squeezing his cock until it hurt, hands going to Axel's back and pushing in, scratching down his back.

In and out, Axel continued, furthering his assault on Roxas, loving the moans and pants each time he went in and the groans every time he shoved in, loving just how tight Roxas was, the flesh barely giving way for him. He grunted, shaking his head back as his sweat-soaked hair fell into his eyes.

Roxas wailed louder, not giving a damn who heard as Axel shoved in again and again, every time pressing against that small bundle of nerves, seeing stars and blinding white whenever he shut his eyes. He was pushed into the wall again and again, back scraping up and down, the pain of the scratches just adding to the assault.

He dug his hands into Axel's back and kissed the man, sucking at his lips, bouncing up and down on Axel's cock as it tunneled in and out of him. It was like they were going at it forever when he left Axel's lips for air, sucking the air in big gasps, feeling his lungs expand. It was messy, his own dick streaming pre-cum, the tip an angry purple color.

"Bed," he gasped, pointing to the door near them. "Bed."

Axel continued to pump up and down as he stumbled through the door, letting them fall back onto the bed, shoving Roxas across the bed and up next to the headboard, continuing to fuck Roxas hard and fast.

Roxas grunted, his hands falling away from Axel's back, going to his own dick, squeezing as he nearly cried at the dual pleasure, pumping up and down on his dick as Axel's made its way in and out of him.

He was close, so close. "Axel," he cried out, "uhn, Axel, close, I'm close, God, oh, God," he panted, moans falling from his mouth as he closed them over Axel's.

Axel slapped away the hands from Roxas' cock, using his own to squeeze at it, rubbing up and down, and squeezing at Roxas' ball sac.

Roxas keened louder, whined as his legs twisted over the bed as Axel continued to barrel in and out. Then, Axel stopped.

Roxas grunted. "Uhn, what are you doing?" he asked as Axel pulled out.

He cried out in surprise as he was turned around, made to kneel on all fours as Axel quickly shoved back in. Roxas threw his head back at the renewed pleasure, the new position allowing Axel to go further, to shove deeper and harder and oh, Jesus fucking Christ, he hit it!

"Again!" he wailed, hands going back to his dick to pump. Axel assaulted his prostate again and again, balls slapping the back of Roxas' ass, hands clamping around Roxas' waist and using it as leverage.

"Uhn, uhn, uhn," Roxas grunted at each forceful entry. He leaned down, arms going week, cheek resting against the cool sheets, hand continuing to work over his own arousal.

He was close, so close, and then…

"Uh!" he cried out as he came, dick bursting out ropes of cum, spewing it across his sheets, back and neck arching high, walls constricting tightly around Axel, who grunted at the added resistance, nearly feeling his own release eminent.

Just a few more, he reached around, grabbing Roxas' dick and pumping again, the hot touch on the sensitive organ causing Roxas to groan and clench his ass muscles again.

Finally, just when Roxas thought he couldn't hold on any longer, Axel moaned and grunted, teeth sinking into Roxas' shoulder as he stilled and came, globs of cum spewing into Roxas' anal cavity, filling him until it started to dribble out around Axel's cock.

Roxas collapsed, Axel going down with him. He groaned as Axel sat up and slowly pulled out, his shrunken dick sensitive to the touch as Roxas' walls clung to the intrusion, sucking him in. They both shuddered when he finally came out, more cum oozing out in his wake.

Axel collapsed beside Roxas, chest heaving as he gasped, gulping air greedily, sucking it into his lungs.

"Wow," Roxas whispered. "Now that was a nice surprise," he went on.

Axel grinned, rolling onto his side and throwing his arm around Roxas, kissing him deeply, tongue sweeping around.

"Mmm, baby, you don't know what you do to me," he murmured, lips still clasped to Roxas'.

"I have a feeling," Roxas replied, moving away from Axel and then going back in for another kiss.

Then he snorted. "You're such a pervert, Axel: arresting me," he snorted again. "Trying to pass off your shit as stolen items; what a stupid idea."

Axel grinned. "Hey, you went along with it, didn't you?"

Roxas snorted again. "Yeah, well, what can I say, you're a good fuck," he said.

"I guess it's all that dealing I did," Axel whispered before moving back to kiss Roxas again. "Mm, I love you."

Roxas smiled. "Love you, too. But still, trying to arrest me? Isn't that an abuse of your power?"

"Hey, what my boss doesn't know won't hurt me."

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas answered. "I thought you were on duty today, what are you doing today?"

Axel kissed him again, humming lightly in his throat. "I am, I'm just on an hour break, since I'm going on a sting later on."

"An hour break?" he asked. He looked at the bed-side clock. "I guess that means you'll have to be going soon."

Axel grumbled. "Don't remind me. Ugh," he said, thumping the sheets as he sat up. "Guess I've gotta go shower. Can't go in smelling like sex."

He got up, stark naked and walked to the adjoining bathroom. He turned around at the door. "Care to join me?" he asked as he moved, wiggling his butt.

Roxas laughed before throwing a pillow at him. "Get going before you're late!" he cried out. "You know what'll happen if I go in there with you."

Axel stuck his tongue out at him. "You know you just can't resist this," he said, thrusting his hips forward.

"Yeah, well, I think you wore my ass out enough for one day!"

He sat back against the pillows on the bed, and then grimaced as he felt more cum ooze out of his ass hole, and felt the cum on his stomach.

"Damn it, Axel, I just showered! Now I gotta do it again!"

The only response was a laugh coming from the vicinity of the bathroom as the shower turned on. Roxas huffed before getting up and jogging into the bathroom.

"You're gonna pay for this!" he said, Axel just laughing as they kissed again.

Yeah, Roxas was going to enjoy his fall break with the hunky cop who just happened to be his next-door neighbor.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, **terra**, I hope you enjoyed this, I hope it makes your birthday that much better. I know we haven't talked much lately, so I hope everything's going okay for you right now. I love you and you're awesome-sauce and all things nice. Please review guys!

LifesLover


End file.
